Pranks-a-lot
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: Gloyd has been known to prank people for no reason. But it seems to happen most frequently around Halloween. Let's see what he has in store for the holidays.


It was on another Sunday in Sugar Rush. In a certain pumpkin racer's home, Gloyd was on his couch holding a notebook and a pencil. As he drew on the notebook, he started to chuckle to himself.

"Hehehe... This week's gonna be great. Nobody will see these pranks coming." He drew a bit more into his notebook and closed it with a smile on his face. "And... done. Now to make the preparations."

He put down the notebook and went into his room. There he grabbed what looked to be a large sack with the picture of a jack-o'-lantern on it. He grinned and went downstairs to grab his notebook, then went out of the house and placed the bag in his kart which was parked outside.

As he was securing it on the Kernel and making sure that nothing had fallen out of it, he heard a voice call out from behind him.

"Hey Gloyd, whatcha doing?"

Gloyd turned around and saw Candlehead standing there with a donut in her hand. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Candlehead, it's just you," he said. "Nothing much."

The girl tilted her head and noticed the large sack tied down to the Kernel. "Really? Then what's that big sack for?"

The orange colored racer suddenly began to feel nervous. ' _Shoot! Did she notice what was in the bag? What if she knows that I'm planning on pranking everyone again. Shoot! Think Gloyd, THINK_!' he thought to himself. "Well, I-uh..."

Before he could come up with an excuse, one could see Candlehead's smile grow. She put her hands to her mouth and gasped.

" _(Gasp...)_ Are you helping Santa deliver gifts?"

The prankster became confused by the question. "Uh... g-gifts?"

Candlehead nodded. "Yeah, gifts. You know, like how Santa always manages to deliver toys and presents to all the games in just one night? I always wondered how he was able to do it. Now I'm positive that he has helpers to help him, and that you're one of them. Right?"

Gloyd was stunned. "Hey Candlehead, you do know it's almost Halloween, right? Christmas is still two months away." The explanation was far too idiotic for him to make sense of, especially because he didn't believe in the jolly old elf.

Candlehead thought it over but refused to give up her belief that friend could possibly be one of Santa's helpers. "Maybe he's getting a head start?"

The boy tried to think of a way to explain it to his fellow racer but realized that this was actually a good opportunity for him to set up his plans without being caught. Another grin appeared on his face. "Actually Candles, I'm not supposed to be telling anyone this, but you're right. I am in fact helping Santa deliver gifts to Sugar Rush."

"I knew it! I KNEW IT! I was right! Santa- _mmph..._ " As she was practically shouting out everything she said, she was met by Gloyd covering up her mouth with his hand.

"Ssshhhh! I told you that I'm not supposed to be telling a single person about this, okay?" He scolded her in a whispering voice.

Candlehead nodded her head. "Mmkay."

Gloyd let go of her and sighed. "Okay, so now that you know my 'secret', I have to ask you for a favor."

The girl was practically jumping up and down right then and there. "Anything! What is it?"

"I have to ask you to keep all of this hush hush, alright? I can't let anyone else know about any of this, so no telling a single racer or NPC. Got it?"

She raised her hand a bit and said, "Does that mean I can't tell Taffyta?"

Gloyd shook his head. "No."

"What about Rancis?"

"No!"

"Jubileena?"

"NO!"

"Reese?"

"I don't even know who the fudge that is!" Gloyd was getting very annoyed now. Not only was he losing time, but he was also increasing the risk of getting caught. "Just pretend that you never saw me with this stuff, okay?"

Candlehead nodded. "Okay. My lips are sealed." She pretended like she was holding a key and "locked" her lips before putting the "key" in her pocket.

"Good. Mum's the word."

To this, Candlehead said, "Um... who's mom? We don't have any parents, just Vanellope."

Gloyd rolled his eyes. "Never mind." he was about to hop into his kart when he remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot to give this to you." He reached into the sack and pulled out a sealed cup of full frosting. "Santa told me that since you've been a good girl this year, that he wanted you to have this frosting for your donut."

The girl was surprised and took the cup. "H-How did he know I had a donut?"

"Remember, Santa can see what good boys and girls are doing." He whispered. He got into the kart and ignited the engine. "Anyway, I have to get back to 'delivering the presents for him.' See ya, Candles!" With that, he drove into town.

Candlehead waved goodbye even though Gloyd couldn't see her any more. "Bye! And tell Santa I said thanks!" She turned her attention to the cup. "Oh boy! I can't believe I got frosting from Santa! I wonder what flavor it is."

Finding the tab on the lid, she pulled it open and saw a swirled orange and brown frosting inside. As she admired it and was thinking of what the flavor might be, she heard a slight beep coming from the cup.

 _BEEP!_

"Hello?"

 _BOOM!_

The cup exploded and splattered its contents onto the cupcake racer's face, making her look like a chocolate and pumpkin covered mess.

A normal person would be mad at this, but not Candlehead. Thinking it was still a gift from Santa, she smiled underneath the frosting. She licked some of it from her lip and smiled.

"Ooh, that's yummy! Thank you Santa!" She took her donut and wiped it on her face, getting the topping on it, before taking a bite out of it.

She turned around and walked into town with her face still looking like a smushed cupcake, wiping her face with the donut and eating it. She didn't mind having the candy people and some of her fellow racers stare though. Any gift from St. Nick was worth getting stared at.


End file.
